The Beamos
by Toordle
Summary: Little known fact: After Link was sent back in time, some of his close personal friends made a band in his honor. Well, it was more in the honor of the Beatles, and pretty much just out of boredom, but his name was in there somewhere. Sort of.


-

One   
We Can Work it Out 

-

Zelda sighed and sat down outside the castle. Was there a point in waiting anymore? He wasn't coming back. He probably got killed on a side adventure of some sort.

Ever since she sent him back to his own time, Zelda had been waiting desperately for Link to return as a true adult. Even after three years, he still hadn't returned. Maybe he wasn't coming back at all. Perhaps he died in battle. Or even worse, he fell in love with someone in another land.

Zelda thought of going to look for him on several occasions. But he could be anywhere. For all she knew, he could be in a graveyard in some completely alien country. ...Buried with a woman he died to save, after knowing her for two weeks.

Whenever she thought of Link with anyone else, Zelda got...pretty pissed. Of course, almost every girl she knew had a crush on him. So, she got pissed quite often.

"Hey, Zelda!" called a quite familiar redheaded ranch girl. Yes, exactly what she wanted right now. The person Zelda considered Link's second biggest fangirl. Malon claimed Link was madly in love with her, and that they had kissed on several occasions. Zelda, of course, didn't believe her, but it enraged her all the same.

"Oh, hi Malon." she forced a smile. "What are you doing around here?"

"I was just passing by the castle town, and I thought I'd come see you. If you're not busy, that is, would you like to go get lunch or something?"

Zelda had made friends with Malon despite loathing her. She felt it her obligation to make everyone feel welcome in Hyrule. Plus, she thought if she ever wanted to get over Link, it wouldn't be too hard with Malon around.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's do that."

"Cool!" Malon smiled sweetly. "Want to go see if that bearded lady in Kakariko village finished that soup she started making 17 years ago, since there's not any restaurants or anything in Hyrule?"

"Actually, they just opened an Applebees in the market. We could eat there, if it's all the same to you."

"Oh. Okay."

The two walked to Applebees, chattering about their daily lives and all that jazz. When they got there, they got a table and sat down, continuing to chatter about nothing in particular.

"So, Malon. Do you think he'll come back?"

She didn't have to ask who she was talking about. It was pretty much a given, any time she said 'he'. Well, unless she was obviously talking about Rauru, or Darunia, or her father, or Ganandorf, or...you get the picture.

Malon sighed. "...I'm not sure. I hope he will. I'm really bored without him. You know, I'm really tired of working at the ranch. I can't wait until he comes back, sweeps me off my feet, and takes me back to his place. And then, he'll propose to me, and I'll be all like 'Yes, Link! I'd love to marry you!" and then-"

"STOP IT!"

Malon blushed. "Oh...I...I'm sorry."

"Don't talk about MY man like that. He was in love with me long before he even-"

But then, she stopped. As soon as the radio playing in the background at Applebees changed songs.

_Try to see it my way   
Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?   
While you see it your way   
Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone. _

Malon squealed. "I LOVE this song!"

"Me too!" Zelda exclaimed.

Soon the two of them were singing along with the well-known Beatles song.

_We can work it out or get it straight or say good-night   
We can work it out   
We can work it out.   
Life is very short and there's no time   
For fussing and fighting, my friend.   
I have always thought that it's a crime   
So I'll ask you once again _

"May I take your order?"

"SHUT UP!" the two yelled at the waiter.

"I-"

The two gave him a look of death, and he shut up until they finished singing the song.

Malon gave him her signature fake, sweet smile. "I'd like some steamed vegetables and a baked potato, please."

Zelda mumbled and looked over the menu. "You need more vegetarian food. I mean, I'm not a vegetarian, but if I eat meat in front of Malon I'll get some long 'cows are friends, not food' lecture..." she sighed. "I'll just get the same as her."

The waiter nodded. "Would you like any drinks with that?"

"Pepsi." replied Zelda. "And it better not be diet. I hate that stuff."

"Just get me water." Malon said.

The waiter jotted down notes on a piece of paper and walked away.

Zelda sighed, then smiled. "I never thought we'd have anything in common. "So you're a Beatles fan, Malon?"

She smiled. "Yes, I am. That's really great that we found something we have in common! Other than our obsession with Link, that is."

"Yeah, I guess that is pretty cool."

"You know, I've been learning to play guitar, so I could be in a band like the Beatles someday. I know it's never gonna happen, but I thought it would be a pretty awesome thing to try. I've actually gotten pretty good. Other people seem to think so. ...Well, when I say 'other people', I mean the horses, but..."

"Really?" Zelda gasped. "I've been learning guitar too! Plus, I took piano lessons when I was a kid, and I have a killer singing voice..."

Malon gasped as well. "Maybe I could fulfill that dream! I didn't think there were a lot of musicians in Hyrule, and I thought the ones that were would be way older than me and completely uninterested in the music I like!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too!"

Zelda was much happier then. Not only had she made better friends with Malon, and found someone that actually was interested in something she was, but she found something to occupy herself while Link was away!

"Here you are, ladies." a waiter sat their food in front of them. "Which of you had the Pepsi, and which had the water?"

Zelda grabbed the Pepsi greedily. "Thank you."

Malon smiled. "Yes, the water is mine."

After the waiter left, they continued their conversation.

"If both of us are musicians, do you think maybe other people our age play instruments, too?" Zelda inquired.

"Maybe!" Malon grinned. "Maybe there's enough to make a band of four, like the Beatles!"

"So we should look for two other members?"

"Yeah. Or at least one. That wouldn't be so bad. I wouldn't mind finding three, either."

Zelda munched on her vegetables. "Where d'you fink we cud find people?" she asked with her mouth full.

"I'm not really sure."

After they finished eating, they 'forgot' to pay and headed out towards Lon Lon Ranch.

"I'm so glad I can roam around freely nowadays. When I was a kid I couldn't leave the castle." Zelda sighed.

Malon looked sympathetic. "How come?"

Just then, everyone in the Castle Town saw her and rushed over to her, screaming.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S PRINCESS ZELDA!"

"I DIDN'T THINK I'D EVER MEET YOU!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

"ZELDA! ZELDA! SIGN MY BUTT!"

Zelda smiled sweetly at the mob, took a step toward them, and pulled out a gun.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

The townspeople all obeyed, whimpering. As soon as they dropped to the floor, Zelda put away the gun and casually walked out of the town.

"You know, I'm not really sure."

-

The ranch was quiet, but bustling with activity. The ranch hand was cleaning out the stables, and the horses were running freely about the pasture. It was one of those days, just like any other day.

"Father, I'm home!"

Malon rushed into the pasture, followed by Zelda, to her father. "How's it going?"

Talon gasped. "By golly, if it ain't Princess Zelda!" he looked at Malon strangely. "Ain't she the one who stole yer man an' made him run off to some faraway land, an' ruined yer life and made you wanna kill yerself?"

Zelda smiled sweetly. "Why, that's exactly who I am! Nice to meet you, Talon!" she held out her hand, offering it for him to shake.

Talon shook it. "Nice to meet you, too!"

"Father, Zelda is going to stay here for the night." Malon stated.

"I...am?"

"Well, you said you were tired of the castle. Why don't you stay over here occasionally?"

Zelda nodded. "Kay, but I'd better let Impa know..."

"No! You're twenty-one years old. You don't need to tell your nanny where you are every second anymore."

"I guess you're right."

Talon rubbed Malon on the head. "Have fun with yer little friend, now." he ran off.

As soon as Talon was out of sight, Malon gave Zelda a look of death. "You're sleeping with the cows."

Zelda looked rather surprised. "Wh-why? What did I do?"

"You took Link from me."

"Wha-wha-whaaaat?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Plus, we don't have any unoccupied rooms."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "I guess I can live with it. But why'd you even invite me over here in the first place, then?"

"To make you sleep with the cows."

"...Oh."

Malon smiled as sweetly as she possibly could. "Hope you have a good night! Maybe we can practice our music in the morning!"

"Er...right."

Malon went into her house. Zelda watched her, extremely confused. Malon was impossible to figure out. What were her intentions? She was like a puzzle of some sort.

Zelda opened the door to the stable and went inside. There, she saw a crazy guy who resembled Luigi, mucking out the stalls.

"Er...hi?"

He gave her a look of death. "AFASHAWAKAMAKA!"

Zelda gasped. "Really? Me too!"

He waved his pitchfork around. "FOOSHOO MAKAMAKAMAKA!"

Zelda stared at him. "Hmmm..." she got out a piece of paper, which had musical notes all over it.

_Afashawakamaka, afashawakamakaaaa. Fooshooooo...makamakamaka..._

She gasped. "Luigi, you're a genius!"

Ingo gave her a look of confusion. "Myaaaaah?"

Zelda gave him a hug. "Luigi, you're the best lyricist I've ever met! This is just...pure genius!"

"AKAMA! FISHAMAKIPATAKAWA! SHAAAA!"

"Yes, yes, I know."

- - -

Wow. xD I'm a loser. poke Who else do you want to be in teh band? I was thinking I'd put Ruto and Nabooru in, and maybe Link, or a Goron, or something later. But if you have any better ideas, make sure to acknowledge them in your review! D And you know, review. Cush Turtle loves reviews. And if you review, then she'll love you. D


End file.
